Legendary Super Saiyan 2
(initial) (true) |class = Transformation |similar = C-type Super Saiyan Super Saiyan Anger Super Saiyan 2 (Broly's version) }} サイヤ |Sūpā Saiya-jin Tsū}}Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Card Sprite is a transformation utilized by Kale. It is the result of the user gaining control of their Legendary Super Saiyan state. Appearance In this form's initial usage, the user becomes slightly taller with noticeable musculature increases in mass and definition, but not nearly as much as the Legendary Super Saiyan. This form is Kale's standard Super Saiyan state, and overall, is similar to Broly's C-type Super Saiyan form, with her hair taking on a dull yellow tint compared to usual Super Saiyans in its first appearance. However, the aura retains the untinted golden hue of a typical Super Saiyan transformation. After gaining the true version of this form the user gains the same green hair color as the Legendary Super Saiyan. Usage and Power This form was noted by Caulifla to possess perfect energy control. It also possessed enough strength to allow Kale to partake in the battle between Caulifla and Goku - who were both in the Super Saiyan 2 form, though it is weaker than the Legendary Super Saiyan form. Once this state advances to become a "true legendary Super Saiyan" thanks to the Berserker Super Saiyan form being fully controlled, this transformation has a massive increase in power compared to the berserk state, enough for Kale to hold her own against the tired Super Saiyan God Goku - though it was noted that he was still on a whole other level compared to her. Kale gained this form when rather than feeling self-loathing she felt a greater desire to become better due to Caulifla's belief in her even in a dire situation, granting her control over her formerly Berserk form and also gaining this transformation. Kale utilized this form in battle with Kahseral's team of Pride Troopers, attaining it to break out of Cocotte's Cocotte Zone. She then uses it alongside Caulifla to clash with the Pride Troopers, before powering up into Legendary Super Saiyan. She is later uses this form again in order to fight Goku in his Super Saiyan 2 form alongside Caulifla. Kale advances this form into a "true legendary Super Saiyan" after she goes berserk for the third time and Caulifla brings her back to her senses. In this form her power greatly increases, as Tien noted that her power massively increased. The form also allows her to fully control her berserk state while fighting Goku alongside Caulifla. This form makes Super Saiyan 2 Goku tremble with excitement, stating it is a Saiyan instinct. With it, she and Super Saiyan 2 Caulifa were able to initially overwhelm Goku with raw power and ultimately encouraged him to use Super Saiyan God. Initially Kale was able to hold her own against him, with Caulifa being completely overwhelmed, however Super Saiyan God Goku was able to resist a point-blank energy wave from Kale with no damage, and even when Kale and Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla used their energy blasts together, Goku was able to easily destroy both blasts at once with his own energy attacks, which Kale was able to deflect while Caulifa was severely damaged by it, though even after all that, Kale is shown to have remained undamaged. Even while in this form, Shin notes that Kale is not in the same class as Super Saiyan God Goku. When Kefla transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, she possessed a hybrid of this form and Caulifla's Super Saiyan 2. When backed into a corner, Kefla awakens a further power in this state, powering her up, darkening her hair and allowing her to use her Final Weapon. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Transformations Category:Saiyans